newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Socom Squad
The Socom Squad is a spinoff of a group called the Clock Crew, an animation group that started as a spam group but ended up a "serious business" Flash community. The Socom Squad is a spam group, it's sole purpose is to piss off the general Newgrounds community. Their leader, Pineapple Socom, formed the group with his three friends, Blackberry Socom, TIE Socom, and Raspberry Socom (Their individual names and solo aliases will not be stated until permission is granted by each individual). The only flash currently available to the General public is on Newgrounds.com, submitted by their leader, Pineapple Socom. The Moon Squad, a group of 10-year-old faggots that couldn't think of an alliteration -- It is the tradition of Clock spinoffs to have an alliterated name, such as the Lock Legion, Glock Group, and so on -- and have taken a hate to the Socoms. There are only four actual moons, and it is rumoured that there are two unvalidated moons (it is a rumor because no one cares enough to check). They have not, as of yet, created any anti-Socom flash, however their "allies", the Atom Association, has created an anti-Socom flash, entitled PineappleSocom's Lunchtime. Thankfully, the few awesome Newgrounders and Socoms blammed this movie before it passed through the portal. The Atom Association, though, signed a peace treaty with the Socoms (Pineapple Socom offered their leader a joint and they smoked it off) as of Valentines Day '07. The Socom Squad still has a grudge against the Moon Squad however, and has set an Anti-Moon collaboration to be submitted February 15th 2007. It is also rumoured that the Socom Squad used an unfair pop-up generator and spammed the Moon Squad forums with it, however Pineapple Socom and his cronies will not clarify whether or not this is true in order to avoid trouble. The Socom Squad is known for it's comepletely liberal forum style. Their rules would be considered ridiculous or stupid to most, and their chatter has no apparent grammar, sentence structure, or meaning. They are also known to reject members not according to their flash skill, but according to their "coolness" as they call it. The requirements for joining the Squad are not very clear; one must change his/her Newgrounds Account message to a nonsense phrase, which is currently "FLAMINGFURRYFAGGOTPOLE IS DEAD", which may or may not make sense to you. One must also speak nonsense, ignore puncuation and capitolization, and at times ignore spelling. The Socom Squad went through many names before finally settling on Socom Squad (These names have been removed as requested by Pineapple Socom) and they have been hacked twice, though the Socom Squad keeps coming back. Though the group hasn't gained much popularity, there are a few people that enjoy their movies greatly. It is due to these people that the Socom Squad movies pass judgement. Though their names are not known, the Socom Squad would like to offer it's deepest thanks for the understanding. Phrases invented by the Socom Squad: - PAB: Apparently, PAB is the equivalent of Clock Crew's "B". It is a nonsense word that can mean whatever one wants it to. ---- - aaaa: Technically not a phrase, but nonetheless an important part of the Socom Squad. It is quite common for the Socoms to use this phrase in their chitchat, and though it has no stated meaning, it is used most often in a positive way. ---- - bubnaba: A phrase that originates from a character in Destroy The Summit Comics named Bubnaba The Retard, "bubnaba" has no meaning whatsoever and is rarely used. ---- - Muffin Migglers: A term used to describe the imaginary invaders that Raspberry often sees in his head. Screenshots of Socom Squad: ''''